Spetsnaz GRU/Bio
Special Forces of the Main Directorate of the General Staff of the Russian Armed Forces, better known as Spetsnaz GRU or Spetsnaz G.U., is what is commonly considered to be Russia's most elite special forces unit. During times of war, members of Spetsnaz were subject to going behind enemy lines to commit acts of sabotage, assassination, and stealing of enemy info. The group was formed during World War II to act as reconnaissance and diversionary forces. Spetsnaz recruits undergo rigorous training, including swimming in pools of blood. Recruits are trained to build physical and mental endurance and are reputed to have the toughest trainign program in the world. The Spetsnaz also have their own cache of specialized equipment, like the ballistic knife and Spetsnaz shovel. They have been compared many times to units such as Shayetet 13, Delta Force, Special Air Service, and many others. In 2009-2010 the group was disbanded and were cut off into independent briagdes and reconnaissance battalions attached to military districts. Some members have gone to the General Staff of the Russian armed forces of the Russian Federation; reporting directly to the general staff. __TOC__ Battle vs. United States Marine Corps (by MilitaryBrat) World War three has started. America is at war with Russia. Five Marines are on patrol in Moscow. Its a burned out ruin of its former self. The Marine Corporal leading the squad radios his sniper in a building. "Can you see any hostiles?" "Five Russians down the street, Spetsnaz maybe." The sniper fires his M14 EBR and kills one of the Spetsnaz soldiers. "S**t!!!!!" said the Spetsnaz leader in Russian, "Americans" as he sees the Marines down the street. USMC:5 Spetsnaz:4 The Marines follow the Spetsnaz into a warehouse. One Marine is killed by a burst from the Spetsnaz leader's Ak-74. A Marine with an M1014 kills another Spetsnaz soldier with a Makarov. USMC:4 Spetsnaz:3 Another Spetsnaz is lurking in the shadows, he shoots a Marine with his Saiga. USMC:3 Spetsnaz:3 The Marine leader is out of ammo for his M4A1 Carbine so he pulls out his M9 and Ka-Bar and walks cautiously into an allie. A Spetsnaz with an Ak-74 pops out from behind a trashcan and tries to shoot the Marine but he's out of ammo. He then jumps at the Marine and manages to knock the M9 and the Ka-Bar from his hands. He nearly succeds in cutting the Marine's throat but the Marine manages to grab his Ka-Bar and disembowls the Spetsnaz soldier.Meanwhile, the Spetsnaz leader sneaks up behind the Marine sniper and pulls the pin on an Rgd-5. He holds it just long enough to where the Marine cant throw it back. He grins in satisfaction at knowing he killed his enemy. Coming down the stairs, he meets another Marine. He kills him with his Markarov. USMC:1 Spetsnaz:2 The two remaining Spetsnaz soldiers walk cautiously out of the Marine sniper's building. Suddenly, The Marine leader shoots the Spetsnaz leader's last man in the side of the head with his M9. This surprises the Spetsnaz leader. He shoots the Marine in the chest, and thinking the Marine dead he walks away. But the Marine still lives. He gets up, and stabs the Spetsnaz leader through the neck with his Ka-Bar . He then dies. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion This was just too close to call. Though the Spetsnaz had better training and reliable weapons, the USMC were packing weapons that, while not as reliable, packed a bigger punch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. US Navy SEALs (by Jar teh marksman) SEALs: Spetsnaz: It starts as 6 SEAL operatives are advancing through a field in Russia. 6 Spetsnaz operatives, sitting atop a roof, notice them. They pick up their AK74's, aim, and take fire, killing one SEAL. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL team quickly notice the Russian soldiers, and return fire with their M4, killing one Spetsnaz. But in turn, another SEAL member is hit with the AK74. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEALs retreat into a gathering of trees. The Spetsnaz follow behind them. As one enters the forest, they hear a click, and an explosion goes off right by them, killing a Spetsnaz. SEALs: Spetsnaz: Another Spetsnaz comes in with his Saiga, and blows away a SEAL. However, that Spetsnaz goes down when he recieves a bullet to the brain, compliments of the SIG Sauer. SEALs: Spetsnaz: One Spetsnaz notices a hill beyond the trees, and runs over there to set up his Dragunov. The other 2 Spetsnaz continue to advance through the forest, when they get to the other side, they're greeted with more gunfire. However, some of that stops when a SEAL winds up dead after getting shot by a Dragunov. Shortly after though, a hidden SEAL shoots the Russian sniper in the head with his Mk. 14. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL sniper quickly puts his Mk. 14 away, and retreats into an old building. The Spetsnaz follow shortly after. The Spetsnaz leader signals for the other Spetsnaz to enter the building. As soon as he finished checking his corners, he signaled for the leader to come in, but then gets ambushed by a SEAL, and stabbed in the neck. While the SEAL retreats after his kill, he doesn't find sucess, as he is shot in the back. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The remaining SEAL exits out the back of the building, to find himself in a clearing, where he sees a lake and the helicopter they got here in. He notices some equipment in the helo, and gets an idea. The Spetsnaz leader comes out through the back, his Makarov ready to shoot anything he sees. He notices an arm just visible inside the helicopter. He quickly dashes behind some obstacles, and then pulls out his Ballistic Knife, and when he's near the helicopter, starts stabbing what's inside the helo. But he then noticed, it was just a decoy! Suddenly, he hears something emerging from the water. It's the last SEAL member with a rebreather! The last SEAL pulls out his AA-12, and blows the last Spetsnaz away. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL goes over and looks at the dead soldier. "You were good, but not good enough," he says as he takes off his rebreather. WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion The SEALS were trained for any mission, anywhere. They had the right tools for the job. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Air Service (by MilitaryBrat) 4 SAS operatives and 4 Spetsnaz operators are in a forrest on a night mission. They come across each other by a waterfall. The SAS leader signals for his men to put on night vision as does the Spetsnaz leader. They both see there enemies and open fire killing one member on each team. SAS:3 Spetsnaz: 3 The SAS fall back down the cliff while each member provides covering fire at different times. The Spetsnaz leader however takes careful aim and kills an SAS operator with his AK-74. SAS: 2 Spetsnaz: 3 The SAS leader hides in the bushes as the other Spetsnaz operators come down the hill. He waits for them to pass then grabs the last man to come through. He grabs him, slits his throat with his knife then shoots him in the brain for good measure. SAS: 2 Spetsnaz: 2 Another Spetsnaz operator is killed by the other SAS operator's 870 but he then walks into the blast of the leader's saiga shotgun he took from his fallen comrade. SAS: 1 Spetsnaz: 1 With only there sidearms now, the two leaders look for the other. The Spetsnaz leader sees the SAS leader and takes aim but his Makarov's firing pin is broken and has to resort to using his ballistic knife. He aims and thinks he killed the leader. He goes over to him to retrieve his knife but when he turns the body over he notices he's still breathing. Its here when the SAS leader shoots the Spetsnaz leader through the chin up into the brain. SAS: 1 Spetsnaz:0 The SAS leader gives a shout of victory. Expert's Opinion While the Spetsnaz had more brutal training, the SAS had more efficient and precise training that surpassed that of the Spetsnaz. That, along with the latter's superior handguns and assault rifles, the weapons most likely to be seen in action, won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. MACV-SOG (by Cfp3157) MACV-SOG: Spetsnaz: Five Spetsnaz commandos get off a helicopter in an abandoned military in Korea. "Хорошо давайте сделаем это быстро. (Alright, let's make this quick.)" the sergeant tells his men. "Da. (Yes)" His men say in unison. At the other side of the base, five MACV-SOG operatives finish taking off their parachutes and top off their rifles. "The dossier is somewhere in this base. Let's get in and get out.' their sergeant orders. "You got it boss." one says. Both teams advance through the base without resistance. As the MACV-SOG squad enter a warehouse, one spots a Spetsnaz commando grabbing the intel they were sent for. "Hey, who the hell are you?" one American yells. The Spetsnaz simply lifts up his hands up and whistles. "Hit the deck!" There are more of them!" The sergeant yells. He and three of his men get behind cover, but one isn't quick enough as the Spetsnaz draws his Makorav and plants a round in his head. The MACV-SOG sergeant picks up his CAR-15 and sends a burst of rounds into the commando's chest. The rest of the commandos run in with their assault rifles and submachine guns. A firefight ensures and soon the Spetsnaz are retreating to set up an ambush. The four remaing MACV-SOG operatives loot the commando and grab the dossiers they came for. "Sir, we got what we came for. Let's go." one says to him. "No, those men were Russian special forces. We can't let them contact the boys in Moscow, or the Cold War will get started just when it ended." the sergeant replies. He runs into the room the Spetsnaz left out of. The three remaining Americans shrug and continue. Meanwhile..... The Spetsnaz leader finishes burning the remaining nuclear plans when he realizes he didn't have all of them. "Димитрий, где остальные документы? (Dimitri, where are the rest of the documents?) he says. "Вот дерьмо, Юрий были.(Shit, Yuri had them.)" Dimitri tells him. "Черт возьми, янки есть тех, кто сейчас!(Dammit, the Yanks have those now!)" the leader yells. The MACV-SOG operatives have been watching them in silence from the nearby jungle brush. One takes aim with his MAC-10 and fires a stream of bullets into Dimitri's head. The rest of the Spetsnaz commandos see the American and fire their AK-74's, killing him. The rest of the Americans try to fire their CAR-15's, but one soldier's gun jams because of the mud in it. The Spetsnaz leader aims his PPSh-43 and sends a round burst into his chest. "Retreat!" the leader of MACV-SOG yells. "Получить этих документов. (Get those documents!)" The two groups quickly run into the jungles. The MACV-SOG group splits up and all blend in with the jungle. The Spetsnaz commandos split up too. A lone commando walks through the jungle, the planes in his face. As he pushes one out of the way, a MACV-SOG operative sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the back. In his last moments of life, the commando pulls the pin of an RGD-5 grenade and blows them both up. . The two remaining Spetsnaz go to their comrade and bow their heads in respect. The MACV-SOG leader and his subordinates watched the explosion and detonate the C4 they planted on the Russians body. The Spetsnaz leader is thrown against a tree, while his comrade has both of his legs blown off. The two Americans walk up to the commando. The leader draws his S&W 39 and puts him out of his misery. The Spetsnaz leader draws his Makorav and puts seven rounds into the subordinate and shoots the pistol out of the MACV-SOG leader's hand. The American draws his SOG Recon Knife and charges the commando. The Spetsnaz attempts to reload, but the American slashes the pistol out of his hands. He then tries a thrust, but the Spetsnaz grabs his knife hand and flips him over his shoulder. He takes out his Saperka and attempts to finish him. The MACV-SOG segeant rolls out of the way and kicks the Spetsnaz's hand away. He sees his S&W and throws his knife at the Spetsnaz. It misses, but it gives him enough time to grab his pistol. (imagine in slow motion) The Spetsnaz picks up the knife he threw at him and throws it back. The knife spins into the American's forehead, and he falls down, dead. The Spetsnaz commando sits down by a tree and calls for evac. Expert's Opinion The reason the Spetsnaz won was because they had superior training and the more reliable weapons for the jungle enviroment. Their assault rifle jammed less and their sheer brutality managed to snag a victory against the American commandos. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. GROM (by Thundrtri) Riverside powerplant Spetsnaz: X8 GROM: X8 8 GROM soldiers emerge from the murky waters of the river. They run to a nearby chainlink fence covered in a ratty tarp. The Polish commandos unplug their weapons and check their ammo. Nearby, a Spetsnaz sniper stares through his scope at the GROM soldiers from a grassy hillside. His ghilly suit blends him in with the hill as he bolts the Dragunov SVD. "Иди сюда маленьких поросят," (Come here little piggies.) he mutters cruelely as he flicks the rifle off safe. The GROM leader motions for the troops to move up towards a nearby stack of moldy crates. The GROM soldiers do so obediently. Their commander stares around, aiming his HK416 as he does so. BANG! Suddenly, one of his soldiers drops to the ground in a pool of blood as the gunshot fires off in the distance. "Snajper!" (Sniper.) he yells, running to his dying soldier. He lays his wet hands on the wound and tries to hold back the blood. "Mi pomóc, mi pomóc!" (Help me, help me!.) the wounded soldier wails in pain. Spetsnaz: X8 GROM: X7 The GROM leader stares down at the dead body as it bleeds out onto the grassy ground. "Pieprzyć," (F**k.) he says standing. BANG! A second shot just barley misses the GROM leader. "Idź do związku!" (Go into the compound.) the GROM leader yells as a third shot fires off. The GROM soldiers obey and run up to the padlock on the fence. One of them pulls out a small set of boltcutters and cuts off the lock. A fourth shot fires off as the GROM soldiers enter the compound. The Spetsnaz sniper curses silently and crawls to his second sniping position. Withtin the power plant, the rest of the Spetsnaz run outside to see the GROM troops moving across the fenced in area. "Убейте их," (Kill them.) the Spetsnaz leader growls. The other Russians nod and run off towards their designated areas. The GROM leader points to the other Spetsnaz and runs toward a large metal crate and crouches behind it. The Polish machine gunner sets up his M249 and lays down covering fire as the remaining GROM soldiers run for cover. The machine gunner hits one of the Spetsnaz with his M249 in the shoulder. The Russian slams against the wall as the bullet rams into his shoulder he stands up as more bullets spray into his chest. Spetsnaz: X7 GROM: X7 The Spetsnaz fire back at the Polish, firing their AN-94s rapidly. One of the Spetsnaz hits a GROM soldier in the chest with his AN-94, killing him instantly. Spetsnaz: X7 GROM: X6 The Russians retreat into the power plant as the GROM members return fire. "Przesuń w górę," (Move up.) the GROM leader says to his troops as he follows the Spetsnaz into the power plant. The GROM soldiers follow their leader up the rusted iron steps and into the plant. Walking into the dark power plant, the GROM leader aims his HK416 around. Suddenly, the Spetsnaz open fire from behind a cinder block wall. Immediately responding to their attackers, the GROM soldiers fire back. The GROM leader hits one of the Spetsnaz in the face with his HK416. The Russian curses and falls to the ground. Spetsnaz: X6 GROM: X6 Standing from his sniping position, the Russian sniper mves down from the hill, following the gun shots. He sets his Dragunov down by a sheet of corrugated iron and pulls his AN-94 from his back. Slinging the sniper rifle on his back, he moves into the compound after the Polish soldiers. Moving up to the second story of the compound, the Spetsnaz return fire and split into two groups. Following their Russian foes, the GROM split into two groups. The first group, walking up to the second level, look around for their enemies. "Znajdź ich," (Find them.) one of the GROM members as he loads another magazine into his HK416. Suddenly, a burst of AN-94 fire tears into him as he does so. Spetsnaz: X6 GROM: X5 The GROM soldiers fire back into the shadowy hallway. One of them tosses an M67 grenade into the hall. "граната!" (Grenade!) one of the Russians says as he jumps onto the grenade, chest first. The grenade explodes and the Russian's body pops up into the air, blood spilling onto the floor. Spetsnaz: X5 GROM: X5 The last Spetsnaz on the second floor runs over to a door and kicks it open. Setting his rifle down on the ground, he pulls out his NRS knife. He waits in the musty room, waiting for his enemies to emerge. The two GROM members come out from the hall. The Spetsnaz plunges the knife into the first and shoots the second in the kneck with the gun part of the knife. Spetsnaz: X5 GROM: X3 The Russian rips the blade from the dead Polish soldier and sheathes it. Grabbing his AN-94, he walks out of the room and to the staircase. The remaining GROM members follow the second group of Spetsnaz into a large airy room filled with electrical components. One shoots a Spetsnaz in the head with his HK416, killing him. Spetsnaz: X4 GROM: X3 The GROM machine gunner opens up his M249 on the Spetsnaz and kills one. Spetsnaz: X3 GROM: X3 The remaining Spetsnaz, the laeader, runs into a hall. The GROM soldiers follow in hot pursuit. The other Spetsnaz soldier runs down the rusty stairs and into the hall after the GROM soldiers. The Spetsnaz leader runs into a weapons room and grabs a PKP machine gun. As the GROM soldiers run up to the room, he turns and fires the PKP from the hip, "Die Вы польский трахается!" (Die you polish f**ks.) he shouts, firing the the PKP. Two of the GROM soldiers are hit. Blood spraying across the hall, the two GROM soldiers die. Spetsnaz: X3 GROM: X1 The GROM leader ducks down and grabs his FN Five-Seven. The Spetsnaz leader walks over to the last GROM member and pulls the trigger. CLICK! The GROM leader turns and shoots the Spetsnaz leader in the head with his FN Five-Seven. Spetsnaz: X2 GROM: X1 The other Spetsnaz member rounds the corner and fires his AN-94 at the GROM leader who ducks into the weapons room. Running after his foe, the Spetsnaz grabs his Makarov pistol. Walking into the weapons area, he looks around, when suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his back and looks back to see the GROM leader ripping his Ka-Bar from his back. Spetsnaz: X1 GROM: X1 Elsewhere, the Russian sniper walks into the compound. Staring around nervously, he sees the blood and bullet holes scattered across the area. He moves around towards the weapons area, following the trail of blood and bullets. Walking in, AN-94 first, he looks around. Suddenly his rifle is pulled from his hands. He looks to his left and sees the GROM leader holding his bloody Ka-Bar. The sniper lunges at the GROM leader and grabs his NRS knife. The GROM leader slashes across the sniper's arm. The wound cuts deep to the bone, causing him to drop his NRS. The GROM leader clips the sniper in the chin with his elbow and pushes him to the ground next to the dead Russian. The GROM leader smirks and sheathes his knife. Grabbing his FN Five-Seven, he aims it down at the sniper. Suddenly, he grabs his neck in pain and falls over. The Spetsnaz sniper stands and drops his dead comrade's Makarov. Spetsnaz: X1 GROM: 0 "Глупые полюса," (Foolish poles.) he says walking away. WINNER: Spetsnaz GRU Expert's Opinion Despite having better weapons and cross-training with many other units who are arguably better then GRU such as the SBS, GROM simply didn't have as good of training. GRU's training was quite a lot better. Cross-training doesn't mean as much as the training of your own unit. GRU packed superior training, and much more operational experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vampire (Folklore) (by GSFB) Spetsnaz GRU: Vampires: Sunday morning, 7 a.m. The snows fall with a foul wind above the old Tovarich Tomato warehouse, now all but abandoned. Katya, a female Spetsnaz GRU operative, moves in with her eleven teamates (only one other of which is a woman). As they enter, they are immediately confronted with darkness and a surprising heat. Their flashlights on, they scan their surroundings, finding several corpses on the ground. "Remember, Comrades: this is a shoot-to-kill quarantine operation: no survivors. We don't know what contagion we have here, but we know it is terrible and transmitted by saliva. The infected are dangerous." Yuri, the team captain, said. Turning his head back and forth, his chemical mask making a slight rubbery squeaking sound when he did thus, he gave the silent signal to continue down the halls. Katya, like the rest, was hunched down, moving her AK74 back and forth, staring hard into the shadows. She winced each time she felt flesh underneath her feet. Sometimes, bones broke under her boots, which she concluded was a sign of severe trauma; bones don't break under the footsteps of a 120 lbs lady, no matter if she wears Red army boots or not. As she looked down now and again, she saw that the bodies looked not like those who died from disease, but due to a mauling, as if lions were let loose among these anonymous homeless. Yuri raised his hand up in a fist. The troops prepared; he had found a door. With a kick the door was knocked open. Yuri and the soldier next to him raised their rifles as a lone maniac, moving at phenomenal speed, beat them to the trigger, slashing them with what looked like, strangely, beastial claws. Yuri went down with a torn shoulder, the soldier next to him had his head sliced off . Another soldier, the closest, raised his rifle and fired into the midsection of the victim. With a demonic snarl, the creature turned on the soldier, seemingly resistant to pain, and sliced and diced his face . The victim sped up and tackled another soldier when two other troops raised their Saiga shotguns, while Yuri pulled out two Marakov pistols. The victim was pumped full of bullets and buckshot, and when his heart grew peppered by the ever-growing amounts of buckshot in his chst cavity, he went down to his knees. The troops kept firing, and the stranger fell over , but not before throwing down the crumpled troop, who had a huge bite mark in his chest, a mark that exposed both the lungs and the heart . As a Medic ran to Yuri the other troops, including Katya, surrounded the stranger. Katya gasped. The men shook their heads. The other woman, Nivonava, had her eyes wide open. The victim did not look human. His teeth were all huge fangs, his claws long and serrated. The jaws hung morbidly loose from their joints in the skull, as if they had been pulled out of socket, but there was no wounds on the head that could explain this deformity. The soldiers looked at each other in the eyes, not believing what they were seeing. What kind of bug could do this to a man? The Medic lifted Yuri. Shaking his head, he spoke. "This is above top secret: no questions, no answers, just do your jobs. It seems that these victims have enhanced physical capabilities, so be on your guard. Suddenly a roar was heard, something like a mixture of a demon and a woman's screech. The troops raised their weapons, but saw nothing in the dark hall. Yuri, pistol still in hand, gave the signal to move on. ... nine minutes later, the Spetsnaz GRU had entered a lower level of the warehouse. The dead still littered the floor, along with countless dead rats, all of them bitten. The troops, unafraid despite what they encountered up above, continued to move in crouched formation, keeping a sharp eye out. Katya could see better in the dark than the other Spetsnaz, but try as she might, she saw nothing. Then the second attack hit. A screeching woman leaped from two gas tanks and landed down amidst te Spetsnaz, grabbing the heads of two men. With a quick grabbing motion the warriors plopped down, their heads crushed . As gunfire erupted, she twirled and slashed with both hands, bringing down two more soldiers . Katya aimed her AK74 at the woman's head and pulled the trigger. The woman, a bloody mess, fell, her eyes wide open. She ran over to the woman, her gun aimed at the woman's head, just in case. She looked around her: None of the attacked could survive such wounds. Both Nevoneva and the Medic were lost. As she turned back to Yuri she felt a savage pain in her leg, as well as two hands that held onto the leg and nearly broke her shin with great power. She looked down, seeing that the woman was still alive. She fired into her head again, and, getting out of the way, the two Saiga Shotgun wielding Spetsnaz finished the victim off, one of their shots obliterating her head . Katya fell down on her back, screamin in pain. One of her fellow troopers bent down to her and examined her wound. It looked as if a tiger shark had bitten her. Another soldier went to the fallen medic's medical kit and ran back to her, but Yuri stood, staring at her, gun in hand. "You need not medicine, Peotyr: she is infected." The men turned to him in astonishment, then back to her. Katya looked up at Yuri, crying without making a noise as he walked up to her, almost casually, and raised his gun. Aiming at her head, then at her chest, he said. "Goodbye, Tovarich." It was then that a huge, towering man fell down from the roof and landed on the Captain, claws digging into his flesh. The Spetsnaz, by now having all put their assault rifles away and replacing them with shotguns, fired in unison. The beast ran off in a blink, untouched by the buckshot. Then the beast suddenly appeared among them, unleashing a melee massacre. The first soldier to confront him, bayonet in hand, stabbed the monster in the gut, but the beast swatted him in the head, knocking it off with ease . A second soldier raised his shotgun, but the vampire grabbed it, bent it, and knocked it away. In a downward slash the soldier was cut from neck to sternum, and fell without word . The other Soldier pulled out a ballistic knife and fired it at the monster's head, but the beast moved out of its way and lunged for the throat. The soldier did not have time to hit the brute's pressure points, his head falling off after a loud, gross-sounding bite . Then, as the monster turned around, he saw Yuriabout to land a jump kick on him. The kick landed, but Yuri was knocked down, not the monster. Getting back up, despite his terrible wounds, Yuri launched a series of Systema strikes, which the Vampire laughingly blocked, showing some skill in the art as well. "I learned such tricks in the days of Joseph Stalin; you are pathetic!" Then Yuri pulled out a Ballistic knife and fired it into the brute's face; the vampire never saw it coming. Though not killed, he fell, holding his hand to his pierced skull. He sensed some brain damage. "Who is pathetic and who is patriot, you Prole scum." Captian Yuri said. He picked up a shotgun on thr ground and lifted it up, aiming at the monster's midsetion. "For Mother Russia, with love." "Goodbye Tovarich!" a voice said. Before Yuri could turn, Katya's jaws had sunk deep into the back of his neck, her claws piercing his ribcage. Feeding off his blood, the female Spetsnaz drained her superior officer dry . Smiling, wiping the blood from her mouth, she turned, watching the hulking head vampire rise from the ground. The beast pulled the knife blade from his skull and threw it down, turning to his rescuer. Smiling back, he was astonished by her beauty, and noted her scent: she was now one of his kind, a revenant of Russia. Putting his hands on each of her shoulders, he smiled. "Welcome to the Family." VAMPIRES WIN! Expert's Opinion While the Spetsnaz had a tremendous ranged advantage, the Vampires' superhuman speed, strength, and durability enabled them to close the gap between themselves and their opponents before they were all eliminated, and then determine the fight at close range quarters, wherein they dominated. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delta Force (by Goddess of Despair) Delta Force Spetsnaz Rain falls upon a small warehouse in Russia. Outside, 2 Russian Spetsnaz soldiers are patrolling. Above them, a sniper and his spotter are on the lookout for enemy soldiers. A Delta Force sniper keeps her eye on the Russians. She hovered her finger over the trigger of the Mark 12 SPR, waiting for the order… “Mission is a go.” Said the Delta Force leader. No less than a second after saying that the Spetsnaz spotter points out the Americans, bringing down one with a shot to the chest! The Delta Force sniper takes aim and blasts both the Spetsnaz sniper and his spotter with a flurry of rounds. The two Spetsnaz patrolling the area take cover behind a car, popping up momentarily to take fire upon the Delta Force squadron. One member succumbs to the gunfire whilst another headshots the Spetsnaz operative. One Delta Force member tosses a grenade, destroying the car and Spetsnaz soldier. From a window in a nearby building, two Spetsnaz open fire with AN-94s, killing one Delta Force member and sending the rest into cover. “Sierra” the Delta Force leader said into his radio “Two hostiles at a window east of our position, do you have a visual?” Sierra fired her SPR, headshotting one Spetsnaz as the other fled from the window. The other Spetsnaz member fled from the window. “Prepare to breach!” said the Delta Force leader as they approached the door to the building. A Delta member fired his Mossberg into the top and bottom of the door, following it up with a kick. The door flew open, and right behind it a Spetsnaz soldier blasted him pointblank with his saiga, annihilating his torso. A Delta member tossed in a flashbang grenade, blinding the Spetsnaz soldier! In desperation, he fired what was left in his saiga’s magazine, destroying another Delta Force operative. The Delta leader, hearing the click of the empty shotgun, entered the room and fired a burst of his HK416 into the Russian. He turned to see the final Spetsnaz member aiming down his AN-94. Slowly, the Delta leader set down his weapon whenever the Russian squeezed the trigger of his gun… Click… Click click… Dropping his AN-94, the Spetsnaz soldier rushed with his ballistic knife! Realizing he didn’t have time to get his rifle, the Delta leader drew his KA-BAR knife. The Russian swung his knife high, but the Delta leader caught it with his right hand! Before he could capitalize, the Spetsnaz soldier kneed him in the torso, making him drop his knife! The Spetsnaz soldier grabbed the American and threw him to the side, making him land just outside the door. The Delta leader backed up quickly, as the Spetsnaz soldier aimed his knife before his head exploded from the impact of a bullet! The Delta Force leader got to his feet and looked into the distance. Sierra gave him a salute before he radioed command. “Area secured 5 casualties.” Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle, but the Americans pulled ahead. Both had extremely tough training, however Delta Force in the end was better with teamwork and hand-to-hand combat, albeit not by far, but a advantage regardless. Delta Force also brought in superior ranged weapons, which allowed them to pick off Spetsnaz from a far and outmatch them up close in hand-to-hand. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. NKSOF (by Deathblade 100) NKSOF: Spetsnaz: Five Spetsnaz operatives are moving through jungle terrain of the Korean Peninsula. One Spetsnaz operative detaches from the group and sets up his Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. Looking through the scope, the Russian sees a North Korean sniper team on the roof of a facility. The Spetsnaz sniper fires, hitting the spotter in the neck. The North Korean sniper changes his position and fires his Romanian PSL at the Russian, hitting him in the eye. The sniper grabs his dead spotter's Type 68 AKM and proceeds to go down a ladder into the facility. The Spetsnaz team moves closer to the facility before one of them steps on a PMD box mine, severing his leg at the knee. The NKSOF soldiers in the facility open fire with their AKM assault rifles, killing one of the Russians. A Spetsnaz soldiers fires his AK-74 assault rifle and cuts down one of the North Korean special forces. The maimed Spetsnaz soldier bleeds out from his wound. The last twp Spetsnaz soldiers enter the facility. The Spetsnaz leader runs up to a doorway and throws an RGD-5 grenade into the room, killing one of the North Koreans. One of the Spetsnaz enters the room and shoots the North Korean sniper with his AK-74. A shot from a Type 68 Tokarev pistol. killed the Spetsnaz operative. The last Spetsnaz soldier fires at the last of the North Korean special forces. The Russian runs out of ammunition for his AK-74. The North Korean kicks the gun from the Russian's hands and kicks him over the face, The Russian elbows the North Korean in the ribs before pinning him to the wall in a choke hold. The Spetsnaz leader throws the North Korean special forces leader onto the ground and fire a shot from his Makarov Pistol into the North Korean's head. The Spetsnaz leader raises his Makarov and yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Spetsnaz won due to combat experience, firearms and hand-to-hand combat. While the North Korean SOF had a tremendous advantage on their home peninsula, their more outdated weapons and lack of fighting experience cost them the win. To see the original battle, votes and X-Factors, click here Battle vs. Kommando Spezialkräfte (by Goddess of Despair) No battle written. 'Winner: Kommando Spezialkrafte ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios